1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the instruction of textile assembly and more particularly relates to the teaching and learning of machine quilting techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quilting is a method of textiles assembly by which two or more layers of fabric are stitched together at intervals with a filler material (batting) in between and is commonly used for blankets and decorations. The quilting stitches are often laid in lines and curves which form a decorative pattern. Decorative machine quilted (stitched) patterns add to both the aesthetic quality and value of a finished quilt textile.
The fabric layers used for the top side of a quilted textile are often made up of many smaller pieces of fabric which have been sewn together (pieced) to form a decorative mosaic, a typically labor-intensive process. In well-designed quilted textiles, the underlying pattern formed by joined pieces of fabric or a printed design is complemented by a coordinating overlying pattern of quilting stitches. The back or underside of a quilted textile is commonly of simple construction and plain material.
Quilting (stitching) can be done by hand, or, commonly, via sewing machine (machine quilting). Machine quilting can be done using most consumer sewing machines or long arm machines with sufficient precision, greater speed and less strain than hand stitching.
Learning the art of machine quilting requires time and practice. Beginning machine quilters are hesitant to practice machine-aided stitching (machine quilting) on valuable pieces of fabric or pieces of quilting fabric whose preparation has required time and care. A system for the instruction and learning of machine quilting patterns and techniques is needed to aid beginners in acquiring machine quilting skills.